A Helping Hand
by Yuvon Silon Rahvok
Summary: And for my tenth story... MORE CARL X MAKOTO! How many of you are surprised? Now complete, possible spin off being considered...
1. Chapter 1

Ada Clover was feeling quite irritated. First off, she was still trapped in the "body" of Nirvana. Second, her father had been defeated… but she wasn't allowed within 2 miles of the bastard, hardly close enough for a well-deserved eye gouging. And now her sweet younger brother… was trying to hide the most obvious crush in history. Who did Carl think he was fooling? Just last week she had overheard Makoto's parents (who were visiting along with the rest of her family to celebrate their daughter's recent promotion to Captain of the reformed NOL's Intelligence Department) discussing the proper time to ask about Carl's intentions towards their precious first born. Even Bang, who was considered by many to be one of the densest men in the world knew about her brother's ridiculous fancy for Miss Nanaya. It had only been a month since they had gone as a group to the beach (they being herself and all of Carl's academy friends) and Carl's eyes were practically glued to Miss Nanaya who she must admit, looked drop dead gorgeous in her swimwear… she really _must_ ask the younger woman where she shops. After she returns to being flesh and blood of course. But back to Carl... oh dear lord what was she going to do with that boy? Miss Nanaya has been dropping hints left and right but the teen was completely oblivious in his lovesick state. Honestly, on the aforementioned beach trip she had undone the top of her two piece and had Carl apply sunscreen to her back, despite the fact that she was a natural tanner and washed it off in the ocean soon after. In fact, when her brother rushed the process out of nervousness and shyness she actually _pouted_. Pouted, for goodness sake! God, even _Ragna_ could have picked up on the signs faster. She could not believe that her brilliant brother, who could outsmart entire crime syndicates, could ever be this dense. It would seem that she would have to take drastic action to ensure her brother's happiness… and the existence of the most adorable nieces and/or nephews in history. Well drastic action wasn't the right term for what was needed, all her dear brother needed was a push in the right direction. If she could just get him to see the hints Miss Nanaya was dropping, she knew that they could make each other the happiest people in the world. Now the only remaining issue, how to go about it? She couldn't risk being subtle… her brother appeared rather clueless when it came to romance. Not surprising at all really, he was still trying to find her a way back to the realm of true humanity after all. No, she would simply offer advice as his loving older sister who cared only for his happiness… yes that was the perfect angle to play from. But what could Carl possibly do that would secure Miss Nanaya's affections? It would have to be something bold, something daring, and something that would show just how far his love went. _"Of course, that's absolutely brilliant! I would pat myself on the back if my arms were flexible enough."_ With a devious plan concocted in her mind, Ada rushed to her father's old workshop, where Carl was sure to be upgrading his combat bots in preparation for his future bounty hunting assignments. As the door opened Ada went over her plan once more, ensuring that no flaws were overlooked, unless her womanly intuition was wrong about the feelings of her brother's target, her plan _should_ succeed. "Ada, what's wrong? You look a little more… exited than usual."

"… … …"

"WHAT?! I don't know what you're talking about sis! I mean, Miss Makoto's just a friend I swear!"

"… … …"

"…Is it really that obvious?"

"…"

"Darn…" Her brother was looking down in embarrassment, his face from his chin up to his ears was flushed a bright shade of red, not unlike Mister Tager's complexion, "… … …"

"REALLY? I mean… thank you sis. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to approach her."

"…"

"You know? What's that supposed to mean?"

"… … …"

"Sorry sis. Yes I would very much appreciate your help on this matter. Anything you could tell me would be a huge help." This was going much better than expected, her brother's annoyed outburst aside. Now all that was left was to relay her plan to her baby brother and await the results.

 **AN:** For my tenth story, I decided to attempt my second multi-chapter fic, please tell me your thoughts on whether or not I should continue. If I receive no comments in a weeks' time, I will assume that this story is not wanted and will not continue it. My thanks go out to NoOneImportantHere, joker69, and Taromaru and for their comments and suggestions, and to anyone who has PMed me over the last two months, you people have been a huge help. BTW, the reason I rely on reviews is because I don't like writing something that no one will read, reviewing lets me know whether or not people want me to continue. I have the ideas, but I need to have a reason to use them. R&R till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Spying was actually much easier than one would expect for someone in Ada's condition. Of course it helped to have someone like Rachel Alucard on her side. The vampire had been bored silly since the defeat of her father and offering her the opportunity to interfere in the love life of not one, but two individuals had the Lady of Roses metaphorically shaking with anticipation. With her position as an observer she was afforded near omniscience and she was currently keeping tabs on Ada's brother, who had asked Makoto to accompany him to a showing of Twelfth Night that was being performed by the local theatre. Ada would have to talk to her brother about his choice of date spots and activities (his first suggestion had been taking Miss Nanaya to see _Mazeppa_ of all things) _._ Then again, she had advised him to ask Miss Nanaya to accompany him as a _friendly outing_ for old time's sake. Her plan was to push Carl into slowly gaining Miss Nanaya's favor by taking her on a number of "friendly outings" and building up to actually asking her out on a date. Of course if her intuition was anything to go on (which being a Clover, it usually was) Miss Nanaya had held an interest in her brother since their academy days, and was simply waiting for the boy to come of age to make her move. Thusly, her brother would be looking so hard for signs of progress, he would no doubt finally pick up on the trail of metaphorical bread crumbs Miss Nanaya had been leaving him, "Miss Clover, I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"…"

"Carl is far more oblivious than we (by that I mean _you_ ) initially theorized."

"… … …"

"Miss Nanaya pointed out how lovely it was that the two main characters developed a _romance_ from a _friendship_ , and your dear little brother simply agreed and ignored the obvious implication she was making."

"… …. …"

"Oh, don't blow your fuse quite yet… it gets worse."

"…"

"She stopped outside the door to her abode and told him that, "she had a wonderful time" and even asked him if he would like to come inside…"

"…"

"He told her you were expecting home within the hour."

"!"

"Do refrain from raising your voice to me, it would be a shame if a certain pair of spectacles were to find their way to a certain Colonel."

"…"

"Much better, now do remember to rectify your brother's severely lacking knowledge regarding the opposite sex. I do not want to view a repeat performance of this disaster."

"…"

"Farewell Miss Clover, and good luck to you. You're going to need it." Oh, Carl was in for the lecture of his life when he got home… no, this was perfect. If she let him go about the plan his way, Miss Nanaya would no doubt be forced to make the first move. Ada had no doubt in her mind that her brother would drag his feet throughout the whole affair (due more to his nerves than anything else), but Miss Nanaya had limits to her patience. If Carl were to continue (unintentionally) teasing the woman with these "friendly outings" the beast kin would snap and her dear brother would truly learn the meaning of the phrase "tough love". Besides, with Miss Nanaya in charge…she would be an expecting aunt before the year was out. "Sis, I think tonight went better than expected…Sis, why do I feel the sudden urge to run?" Oh yes, Miss Nanaya was going to make her very happy, very soon…

 **AN:** See what a single review can do? My thanks are out to you once again NoOneImportantHere, I hope the continuation is to your liking. Additional thanks go out to antifurrylover (who clearly hasn't heard of Kagura x Rachel yet) and to the wonderful Exterminator (who pointed out how poor my writing is and how much bullshit I had in both my theory, and my admiration for Terumi). Please leave a review, especially if you are like these two. It's always nice to know where I need to improve. P.S. to the person who PMed me, thank you very much, while I could only incorporate two-thirds of your advice, I hope you like my changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada was feeling a bit lonesome, her brother had been taking Miss Nanaya on these "friendly outings" on a weekly basis for the past three months. The poor young woman had been driven up the proverbial wall due to the constant pseudo dates. According to Miss Alucard's reports at the end of each encounter she would take a moment to subtly flirt with the oblivious young man, growing increasingly frustrated with each failed attempt, especially if the outing in question ended before night fall. Why? Simple, Miss Nanaya would try to take advantage of the prospect of remaining daylight to lure her brother into her apartment, only for Carl to insist that Ada was expecting him (in reality the idea of being completely alone with Makoto on her "home turf" made him extremely nervous). Ada had to admit, as frustrating as the slow pace of progress was to her, it was rather fun to see (or rather hear from Miss Alucard's reports) just how desperate her younger brother was making the beast kin. Going by her intuition she would say that when Carl finally asked Makoto out without the pretense of friendship, he would be in for quite a busy night… and she would be due to help arrange the baby shower. She must also admit that it was so nice to have such a wonderful future to look forward to… a loving brother, an ideal sister-in-law, and the most precious thing she could ever possess: the world's most adorable little relatives to coo over. It was rather unfortunate that she had to allow her future in law to suffer under her brother's obliviousness, but the end result would be well worth all the agonizing waiting both of them would have to endure. Speaking of which, it was due time to think over a certain past event… if only to pass the time.

 **Approximately five weeks prior**

"Miss Clover, are you sure you trust your brother to go… _there_ with her?"

"… … …"

"Very well, I will keep you updated on the progress as usual." Ada had suggested that Carl ask Miss Nanaya to accompany him to the same beach they had visited some time ago with their friends, with the excuse of taking advantage of the last days of summer to enjoy themselves… and with the added bonus of a peaceful day off for the young new Captain. She'd also made sure to pick out new swimwear for her younger sibling, insisting that he should try to wear something new every once in a while to keep up with the times, rather than being stuck in the trappings of high society. For this purpose, she had bought a modest pair of swimming briefs that would hopefully flaunt her brother's "assets" in a tasteful manner. She had also instructed him to pack a picnic basket for the two of them, multiple bottles of sunscreen (for safety of course), and a couple of comfortable lay back beach chairs for optional tanning (in case her brother became too tired to keep up with the beast kin's incredible energy reserves). She hoped that spending time alone with one another in such a manner would bring the two closer (and that the knowledge of being alone with a scantily clad Carl would prompt Miss Nanaya to make her move).

"I'm afraid we've run into a bit of a problem, Carl has seemingly forgotten how to change into a bathing suit." Of course he had, Carl always had been a shy little boy at heart.

"… … …"

"Force the change out of him? Just how do you propose we do such a thing?"

"… … …"

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." Bringing in Kagura was a gamble. It would either prompt her brother to try and impress Makoto… or cause the young woman to become angry and impatient, thusly making her brother even more hesitant about debuting such an unusually revealing attire (or at least unusually revealing for him). All Ada could do now was hope for the best, it would only take a few minutes at most for Miss Alucard to get Kagura down to the beach.

 **Five minutes later… (Still in the past btw)**

"Well… things are taking their predictable course, Colonel Mutsuki's pride has just been struck with a rather solid right jab. Carl has vanished into the changing rooms though, so all seems to be going well with this little scheme of yours." Good, at least her brother was there to negate most of Makoto's anger, the last thing she needed was a severely injured Colonel on her conscience (or rather the Colonel's hospital bill on Makoto's hands, not to mention the possible threat of demotion).

It had been several hours since Miss Alucard's last report, so Ada felt it safe to assume that all had gone well.

"Sis I'm getting worried about Miss Makoto, she seemed rather upset with me when I refused to enter her apartment. She sort of looked furious when I said it was because you were expecting me home soon." Oh dear lord… what had she created? Her own dear little brother could smash the poor girl's heart if he wasn't careful.

"…"

"What do mean I should go in next time? I need to find a way to help you as soon as possible."

"… … …"

"I know that the Professor's already close to reversing father's work with mother's help, but I can't just sit on my thumb! I need to help you in any way I can!"

"… … …"

"I am not hopeless!"

 **Back in Present Day**

She hoped that today would be the day Miss Nanaya would finally make her move, she was tired of waiting for her adorable little nieces to arrive. However, she was ripped from her thoughts by the loud slam of the house's double doors and the sound of rapid footsteps rushing towards her.

"S-SIS!" Carl was sobbing and collapsed into her lap as soon as he was able, Miss Nanaya had some serious explaining to do.

"… … …"

"Mi-Miss Makoto… (insert sobbing) she… she said that she was tired of me teasing her, and that she didn't want to see me any-anymore…"

"…"

"I-I don't know! She was just really angry, she said not to talk to her again until I was ready to be serious…"

After around half an hour of calming down a devastated Carl, Ada had learned that she had finally reaped what she had sown. Makoto had grown tired of the constant "friendly outings" and snapped alright, just in the opposite direction that Ada had desired. Rather than just pouncing on and ravaging her brother (therefore assuring that Ada would have a hilarious story for her nieces) Miss Nanaya had become too frustrated and in her pain had lashed out at what she viewed as the cause of her heartache; dear Little Carl. _"Oh god… I've ruined my brother's shot at happiness…"_

 **AN:** Don't worry, there WILL be another chapter (at the least, I'd like to keep this fic short and sweet). There is a poll on my profile asking if I should do a spin-off of this fic, featuring all the "friendly outings" as seen from Makoto's POV. Either leave a vote there or leave your input in a review. Again, thank you to all of those who have given me feedback in the past, I hope to get more input from all of you in the future. I thank NoOneImportantHere for the advice that has led to my new writing standards. I hope the story is to everyone's liking. If all goes well, the next (and probably last) chapter of this story will be posted in the next week. By the way, just a little fun fact according to the Blazblue wiki Makoto is an Aries, meaning she always plays dominate to Carl's Pisces; and will always take a romantic relationship seriously while Carl will often get carried away with his plans; unintentionally but completely ignoring all signs of romance in the process. R&R please, remember ALL pieces of feedback is welcome. Be they constructive criticisms or flames, I welcome them with open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis Clover would be having none of this foolery. Ever since her husband's defeat and her subsequent reunion with her children, Ignis had known of Carl's infatuation with one Makoto Nanaya. Through her time helping Kokonoe find out how to reverse engineer Relius' work, she had also learned that the beast kin maintained an infatuation for her son in return. Now then, as a woman she could understand being infuriated with a suitor… but enough was enough. After her daughter's plan failed the two foolish children had fallen out of contact with one another (save for the Halloween ball that Lady Alucard had thrown in honor of her birthday). This left her dealing with a depressed fifteen year old (a position no mother wants to find themselves in) while Mekoto had to deal with a frustrated adult daughter… together they had planned this Christmas party, and together the two mothers would put an end to this whole business. Ignis sighed wistfully as she pictured her grandchildren; big blue eyes shimmering and bushy tails wagging happily every time they visited their dear old grandmother…oh such happy thoughts. But back to business, she looked around the ball room for her co-conspirator, ready to initiate their little scheme at last... She caught sight of Carl, who was currently stuck to his sister's side like glue, looking out for any threat to Ada as usual. Meanwhile Makoto was chatting away cheerfully with her other friends on the opposite side of the chamber. Both had been eying each other when they thought no one was looking, it was utterly ludicrous… and Mekoto was currently trying her best to keep Mykoto from throttling Carl for daring to upset his precious baby girl (he really was such an overprotective father… Relius could stand to learn a few hundred lessons from him). Now it fell to Ignis to get Carl alone… which meant going through Ada. _"The grandchildren are going to be worth the trouble."_ Ignis repeated this mantra as she struggled to liberate Carl from a rather animated Amane Nishiki, she would have to remind Ada to leave him off the guest list.

 **53 minutes later**

Having managed to separate Carl from the insane crossdresser, Ignis lead her bewildered son out to the garden for a nice little chat about his problems.

"So Carl, about this friend of yours…"

"Mother, I told you that I could handle it."

"How? By moping in your room at all hours of the day?"

"Well…"

"Carl, we both know you have no idea how to clean up this terrible mess of yours. So stop arguing and listen to what I have to say."

"Very well mother."

"Miss Nanaya believes that you were toying with her and while we know that isn't true, she doesn't. You must apologize and tell her _everything._ "

"What do you mean by everything?"

"You must explain your sister's plan in detail, and confess your sincere affection to her."

"But what if she doesn't believe me? She hasn't been very happy with me since…"

"Listen son, if there's one thing in this world I understand, it's my own gender. We women don't like it when men toy with our emotions, and she is under the assumption that you did just that. The only way I can imagine for you to redeem yourself in her eyes would be to admit your love for her in front of your friends. She has been aware of your ridiculous little crush since it began, and was hurt when you opted to pretend that those dates of yours were only "friendly outings". I will not watch you brood for the rest of your life simply because you were afraid of rejection. It's quite embarrassing to witness how dense you have become in my absence…"

"What do you mean?"

"So, you still haven't puzzled it out hmm? Think back to all your recent activity with Miss Nanaya, all the little things… such as the constant invitations to her apartment for instance."

"Little things?"

"Recall her actions carefully Carl. How many times did she invite you into her home? How many times did she initiate physical contact when the opportunity presented itself? For god's sake, how many times did she look at you with half-lidded eyes?" Ignis was pleased to see the cogs spinning faster and faster behind Carl's eyes with every word, his mind racing to put the pieces together. Finally his eyes nearly fell from their sockets as realization washed over him.

"She… likes me back? She really likes me? She was in love with me the entire time?!"

"Yes. And tell me Carl, what exactly will you do with this information?"

"I've got to find her! Mother, how do I get her to listen to me?"

"Simply look her in the eyes son, she'll know you speak the truth. Now run along, I have a wedding to plan."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" With a merry chuckle her son rushed to find his beloved.

"How long have you been there Mekoto?"

"Long enough to see that my daughter already has your son whipped." Her new friend burst into full blown laughter after making that scandalous statement. What was the world coming to?

"You're hilarious. Now then, where should we start? We have a lot of work ahead of us if we want the wedding to come before the baby shower."

"How about the flower arrangements?"

 **POV Swap- Makoto**

"… And so now I have to deal with Kagura whining about how unfair life is. Seriously, I'm still surprised that he had the balls to hit on Mrs. Clover in the first place." Makoto took another sip of her wine, she had Noel and Tsubaki monitoring her just to be safe. After all, the last time she got drunk she slept with Kagura. Now _that_ is a hangover that no one wants to deal with. It took ten kicks to his manhood to get him to back down long enough for her to get dressed and escape.

"Well I'm not surprised that she put down a restraining order." Tsubaki deadpanned.

"No kidding, I'm just glad he's finally leaving me alone…." Noel muttered.

Makoto burst into manic laughter. "Hahahahahaha! He's only leaving you alone because Ragna 'Dead Spiked' his 'black dragon' fifty times in a row!" Noel looked rather indignant and was about to retort but…

"Makoto!"

Annnnd her night was ruined. Coming towards her was none other than the cause of her recent heartbreak; Carl Clover. _"Oh this had better be good Little Carl. After what you pulled I could crack you open like a bad nut."_

Coming to a stop in front of her, the little twerp cautiously eyed Tsubaki and Noel; both of them were shooting him dirty looks and brandishing their weapons. Makoto cracked her knuckles and neck. "Ok Clover, (he flinched at the tone) I'm in a good mood. So I'll give ya two minutes to talk before I smash that pretty face of yours. Starting now."

Straightening to his full height (which was a rather pathetic 5'0) Carl locked his calm blue eyes with the angry hazel orbs of Makoto.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Makoto hadn't expected him to apologize, she thought he was too scared to even talk to her let alone utter an apology.

"I apologize for what I did. I've been terribly unfair to you Makoto, I know now that those outings (she rolled her eyes) were rather hurtful."

" _Hell. No. He doesn't just apologize and expect to be let off the hook. He's finally gonna fess up. Too bad for him that this girl isn't gonna be swept off her feet that easily."_ Glowering darkly Makoto growled in order to stop the blonde cutie from talking further.

"Carl, what do ya think you're doin'?"

"Umm… Apologizing?"

"Tsubaki, Noel, please help me escort Carl to the balcony. I need you two to make sure no one interferes with our… private chat." Makoto grinned viciously as she said 'private chat'. Carl gulped in fear as a light sweat broke out on his skin. Tsubaki and Noel sported evil grins of their own as they glanced at Carl before nodding in affirmation.

"Alright Little Carl, we're gonna have a _looong_ talk about this little problem of ours."

After being led out to the balcony above the garden, Carl began to feel far more nervous about his confession. He thought that once he apologized he and Makoto would make up… but apparently that was not the case. He just hoped that there wouldn't be too much blood, mother despised stains. As Tsubaki and Noel shut the doors he came to realize that he was alone with Makoto, and completely at her mercy.

"So Carl, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"I already told you that the ou-"

"Enough bullshit. What did you do wrong?"

"… I teased you with fake dates…" Carl looked down in shame and massaged his right bicep with his left hand in an effort to comfort himself.

"And?"

"…and I completely ignored your signals…"

"And?" Makoto was smirking in satisfaction, it was nice to see a guy admit he was wrong. Especially when he looked so adorable whilst doing so.

"… … …"

"What else did you do wrong, Carl?" Makoto crossed her arms in under her breast as she leaned casually against the marble railing.

"…I didn't tell you how I felt?"

"That's right. So ya know what I'm gonna do Carly?"

"What?" Carl looked up hopefully, his hand falling from his bicep as his eyes locked with Makoto's hazel gaze once more.

"I'm gonna be your girlfriend."

"REALLY?!" Carl now looked like a five year old who had been tossed the keys to a candy shop.

"Yeah, but I have a few nonnegotiable conditions."

"Such as?" Carl was now cautious again, but his eyes still held the flames of delight as a soft smile refused to leave his lips.

"First of all, you're gonna have to deal with daddy." Carl felt a cold chill stampede down his spine as he trembled with terror at the prospect of meeting an angry poppa squirrel.

"Second, being a Captain requires a lot of hard work. So for the next year, you're gonna be my indentured servant. Which means that you're gonna help with paperwork, file reports, and attend meetings in my place so I don't have to deal with Kagura…" Carl lost the grin and put on a poker face, they were entering dangerous waters now. He quickly pulled a notepad and a ballpoint pen from his dimension warping cape.

"…and of course you'll be making me breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Remember, nuts are a necessity for every meal. Are you actually taking notes? Where'd you even… ah, forget it. Point is, you're now officially my personal unpaid errand boy." Carl nodded in affirmation as he finished writing the terms of agreement Makoto was laying out.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, there will be no hugging, no kissing, no hand holding, no pet names, and especially _no sexual activity of any kind_ for the first three months of our relationship." Carl was a little put off by the first four (specifically pet names, he'd been dying to call Makoto 'darling' for years), and his face practically burst into flames at the last bit.

Makoto tried her damndest to stifle her laughter at the sight of poor Carl's flushed complexion, but she was fighting a losing battle on that front. _"Oh my god, does he get this red every time sex is brought up? I hope so, cause he looks adorable! I wonder if it spreads down… No! We're not going there! Ya gotta resist girl! No matter how cute, firm, and tight that booty looks…"_

Carl felt a little scared as Makoto was beginning to space out while staring at him, her eyes losing focus and a light flush made its way onto her face. _"Is that drool on the corner of her lips? What on earth would she be drooling for? …Why do I feel the need to literally cover my backside?"_

"Uh, Makoto? Hello? Are you ok?" Carl moved his face to about six inches from the beast kin's own. Quickly snapped out of her momentary fantasizing, Makoto pushed Carl back about a foot before giving her final condition.

"I have to move in with you?!" Carl was absolutely terrified, not only did he have to leave his sister and mother (both of them having only returned to humanity in early November), but he now had to _live alone_ with her in the apartment that he'd been too scared to enter on all of their "friendly outings"?!

"That's right, you'll be allowed to bring _one_ duffel bag, so pack carefully. Don't worry about clothes though… I've got that taken care of."

"Since when did you have clothes ready for me?"

"Since the day after you asked me out to that play."

"That was a week before we actually went to the theatre!"

"Yep." Makoto now held a wicked grin upon her lips, her eyes burning with evil intent. Carl knew there was no way out, so he simply sighed and nodded in submission.

"Very well…"

"Great!" Clapping her hands once in glee, Makoto decided to elaborate.

"That means when you bring your things to move in… ya gotta go natural."

"Huh?" Carl looked like a lost puppy, searching the hazel pools for further explanation. Rolling her eyes Makoto enlightened the younger man.

"Ya gotta be buck ass naked."

"WHAT?! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNREASONABLE!"

"Look, do ya wanna go out with me or not?"

"…yes…"

"Then you'll do as I say until your punishment is over."

"…fine…"

" _Yep. I gotta have something to cheer me up since I can't really play with you too much for the first three months. I can't wait to see that cute little booty laid bare… I'm gonna need to make sure I have a camera ready."_

" _She's drooling again, I wonder if it's the smell of the banquet that's causing it… Jubei and Valkenhyne are world class cooks after all."_

"When do you want me to be ready to make the move?"

"Hmm… how about the seventeenth of next month?"

"Why then?"

"I don't know… just feels appropriate."

"Alright, is that all?"

"Well there is one thing, but I'll wait till you're settled in." Oh the fun she was gonna have… especially when she could go all out in three months. Carl was in for one hell of a party when his punishment was over…

"So we're done?"

"For now." Makoto's grin got even bigger as she gazed over Carl's shoulder, confused the young man turned… and was greeted by the sight of every person in attendance staring at them. Ada looked angry, their mothers had manic grins (Ignis had an equivalent of Relius' trademark smirk), and Mister Tager had a camcorder extending from his left pectoral with an apologetic smile on his face while Kokonoe cackled in evil glee.

"This was almost worth putting up with observing that disaster of a courtship." Rachel drawled while smiling smugly at the pair.

"There is no chance that MY little bro-mmph!" Ignis quickly covered her livid daughter's mouth.

"Apologies, she's had a bit too much to drink (scotch in case you were wondering). I'll see to it that Carl arrives on time and how you specified… but I warn you Miss Nanaya, you'd better have a set of clothes ready before he arrives. I won't have him shaming himself needlessly."

"Don't worry Mrs. Clover, I've already got the perfect outfit for Little Carl." Makoto winked mischievously at the younger male, causing further damage to his nerves, he could almost swear his knees were planning on taking a vacation. Ignis nodded once and shooed the guests back into the ball room as Noel and Tsubaki joined their friends on the balcony.

"Makoto aren't you forgetting something?" Noel asked with a sly look in her eye.

"Yes, specifically isn't there something that you need to say Carl?" Tsubaki assumed an authoritative voice as she addressed her former classmate.

"Oh yeah! So Carl…" Makoto's voice took on a dangerous purr as she batted her now half-lidded eyes at the teen, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Steeling himself the teen once again entered the six inch range and looked his new girlfriend in the eyes.

"I love you Makoto Nanaya." A triumphant tone entered Carl's voice as he spoke, happy to have finally gotten the massive weight off his chest.

"I love you too Carl Clover…" A thoughtful look took the young woman's face before a feral grin claimed her features, "… and I think I'll give ya taste of what you've got to look forward to when I can really have fun with ya."

"Huh? What do you me-mmph!"

"Mmmm ̴."

Suddenly seized by the back of the head, Carl was pulled into an impromptu invasion of his mouth. Makoto slammed her tongue into the vulnerable orifice and proceeded to ravage his lips for a solid seventy two seconds before releasing him. Stumbling back in a daze, Carl collapsed to the ground in pure bliss.

"Wooow…" That was all the genius could mutter as a string of saliva (both his and Makoto's) trailed down his chin as he stared at the stars in awe of his recent collision.

"It looks like my work here is finished. See ya later Carly! Come on girls, we've got partying to do!" Tsubaki and Noel laughed as they followed Makoto's bushy tail through the glass doors, silently worrying about their friend's future plans for her new boy toy.

 **Later that night**

Relius sat in his top security cell in Sector Seven, calmly awaiting a chance to escape. _"Why is it that I am struck with such an intense desire for squirrel hunting? Specifically female squirrels at that? Must be another side effect of Kokonoe's sedatives."_

"Hey Relius, you're son's got a girlfriend."

"What? Kokonoe are you certain?"

"Makoto didn't tell him to move in with her buck ass naked for nothing."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Cackling with an evil aura around her, Kokonoe left the former puppeteer to rage over the fact that the precious Clover name was being "ruined" because his son was dating a beast kin.

 **AN:** Thank you again for all of your feedback everyone! I think I'll save what happens in the relationship for another fic… If you want me to that is! Again, please vote on the issue of my little spin-off idea please! Thank you again to all those who have given feedback, I really appreciate it! To today's guest, you said,  
":mah eyez,et burnz... these iz s*** as hell...carlxmakooto iz s*** as i expecteed et 2 v...tryed it...et zucks... stap wryting...u sux as a wryter..." I think you meant to say, "My eyes, they burn… this is shitty as hell… Carl x Makoto is as shitty as I expected it to be… it sucks… stop writing… you suck as a writer…" Sorry, just trying to help with your grammar, but thank you for the review :D. The epilogue should be up within the next two weeks. I hope you enjoyed and please, R&R!


	5. Epilogue

"Madame Nanaya, get up. Come on, we've got to be at work in two hours." Makoto groaned as Carl's voice roused her from her pleasant dream world. Seriously, just when she started to feel tingly in her naughty bits…

"I've got breakfast. I even took the liberty of preparing your favorite ice cream to go with it." Nut parfait? In bed, including Carl's wonderful cooking? Tempting indeed, but that dream was very tempting as well…

"I'll spoon feed it to you." Time to get up. What girl could resist being served breakfast in bed (with ice cream mind you) and having it spoon fed to them by a beautiful teenager in a French maid outfit? Not Makoto, that's for sure.

"Mmmmm. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Makoto asked as she used a cloth napkin to clean her face after the magical morning treat.

"Well…" Carl pulled a clipboard from the folds of his skirt, "We've got routine reports to fill out for most of the day, a department inspection at two thirty, and finally a meeting with the Colonel at five twenty sharp." Makoto got dressed in her new standard uniform, which was basically a modified version of her old one (the top went down to just above her belly button with the sleeves going down to the bottom of her biceps, while the skirt had been replaced with pants that fed directly into her knee high boots) and of course, she had kept her old color scheme. Glancing lazily at her young servant, Makoto licked her lips subtly. _"Things that gorgeous should be illegal…"_

"Madame, with all due respect… please stop staring at my derriere." Carl looked absolutely irresistible like this, his face held a relaxed smirk that was paired off wonderfully with the light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Carl, don't make me call Amane over." The young bishonen shivered at the thought of that weirdo seeing him dolled up like this. It had been bad enough when his mother came to visit… she couldn't stop laughing until Carl was out of her line of sight. His outfit consisted of a cog shaped clip holding his bangs to the left side of his face, a maid dress which exposed his collar bone and was supported by thin straps at the beginning of his shoulder blades paired off with arm sleeves that attached at the bicep and flared out with lace lining at the wrist along with fingerless silk gloves covering his hands (again, same color scheme as normal outfit {Meaning instead of classic black and white, it was white and purple} meaning the lace lining was purple and the rest was white, the hair pin being silver) finished with classic flat soled mid-calf riding boots (white with purple laces).He also had a thin lair of flavorless misty rose lip gloss to compliment his look.

Sighing in resignation Carl decided to have a little fun with his girlfriend, "Would you like me to shake it for you?"

"Carl, we still have another week before your punishment is over." Makoto spoke with a firm tone but internally she was struggling not to say yes. _"Just one more week before we can finally rip that dress off and have at him. Ya gotta be patient Makoto, just seven more days before we can get that long overdue lap dance."_ Oh she could practically feel Carl grinding away wantonly in her lap, his head resting against her shoulder as she suckled on his pulse point, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he mewled out her name reverently as if she were the only thing in existence…

"Madame, you're drooling all over your clothes again." Carl drawled with a smug tone, it had taken two months and three weeks of constant innuendos and washing Makoto's unmentionables (not to mention the streaking he had to endure when he first moved in) but Carl had finally gotten comfortable with sexual conversation, only suffering from a light blush dusting his face whenever such things were brought up.

Makoto glowered darkly as an unholy smirk took hold of her lips, "Just wait till I can really play with you my Little Carl ̴" The young man shivered, she couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or fear. She didn't care either way, it was only seven days till the fun could begin anyway. Arriving at her office, the two (mostly Carl) began to fill out all the paperwork that had piled up over the weekend, with Makoto taking every opportunity she could to ogle her precious boyfriend. _"Ya know, I'm really glad I got those satin panties, lavender goes so well with those creamy thighs of his…"_

"Again, really? If you're staring at me this much now, just wait till I start actively trying to seduce you." There was that flushed smirk again… and this time it had brought a twinkle in his half lidded eyes along for the ride. God give her strength to resist such overwhelming temptation, cause she was gonna need it.

Letting out a growl Makoto scowled at her aid, who quickly ducked his head and returned to work. _"By the time I'm done with ya, you're not gonna be able to walk for a month!"_ Smirking lustfully at the thought of riding Carl like a rodeo bull, she unconsciously wetted her lips once more.

By the time the day was over, Carl was feeling quite sore. Makoto had decided to take an afternoon nap before the meeting and so Carl was left to do the department inspection alone. He swore if he had to deal with another secretary either pinching or smacking his bonbon, Celica herself wouldn't be able to fix the harm that he would cause to those horrid harpies. When he voiced his complaints to Makoto she simply laughed (albeit it seemed a bit forced). When his back was turned however… the wrathful expression on Makoto's face would have given even Azrael reason to hesitate. _"I know a couple of bitches who are gonna be sorry they ever even thought of touching MY Little Carl."_ Glancing down idly at the list of names Carl had marked for sexual harassment, Makoto donned a calm grin that would have made Terumi piss himself in fear. _"Oh I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I pay them a surprise visit."_

Shivering from the sudden burst of murderous intent, Carl began to regret writing that list. _"Those poor girls won't know what hit them. I pity the janitor who has to clean up that mess."_ Seeking to distract his possessive girlfriend, the young teen quickly pulled out some chicken breasts stuffed with cranberries and pecans, topped off with a strawberry rhubarb crumble for dessert.

"Madame, I believe the time has come for lunch." Makoto's nose twitched and her ears perked up a little as her tail began to wag. _"Trying to distract me eh? You're lucky I like your cooking so much Carly."_

"Great! What did ya make me? Please tell me you're gonna spoon feed me again." She shot her little boy toy the most moe look she could muster.

" _Completely unfair…"_ How could he say no to her? She looked irresistibly cute with her eyes shining and her tail wagging like that.

"Very well, say ah."

"Aaaa-mmmmm…" Makoto internally fist pumped in victory and outwardly hummed in appreciation as her little cutie served her the delicious afternoon meal. _"Nice try Carly, but I'm still gonna teach those idiots a lesson. NO ONE touches MY Little Carl."_ Makoto's face soon returned to its deceptive calm after she had eaten her fill. Noticing that her boyfriend was pulling out a low fat yogurt, Makoto was struck with inspiration.

"Hey Carl, how about I return the favor?"

"Why would you want to do that? Are you trying to get out of the meeting again? We both know that Kagura won't let me attend without you being there as well, the best I can do is keep him from groping you." _"I'm so glad that he tries, it feels quite heavenly to sit on your lap"_

" _Like I'd really miss the chance to feel that booty in my lap, it makes me feel tingly in my naughty bits… Mmmmm, yeah."_

Makoto was drooling again at the thought of Carl's pantie covered rear resting on the apex of her thighs, lost in a fantasy world that no other being dared to tread. Carl sighed in irritation as his girlfriend once again spaced out drooling, he was really beginning to worry about her. _"Seriously, if she's got it this bad now… what's gonna happen when I give her that Full Monty lap dance for her birthday?"_

Snapping his fingers in front of the beast kin's face, the teen was successful in dragging her from her mental playroom.

"Oh sorry about that Carl, anyways gimme that spoon and get in my lap. You deserve a reward for dealing with those _nasty_ secretaries."

" _Who's getting treated here, you or me?"_

"Ahem." Makoto patted her thighs in emphasis, silently commanding Carl to shut up and be seated.

"…oh, alright. But just this once."

"You said that last week."

"Do you wish to feed me or not? I'd like to be done in time for that meeting."

"Oh, shut up and eat your yogurt." Makoto smirked as she fed her young bishonen, enjoying every second of the pseudo erotic act. _"Oh, I'm already feeling tingly in my naughty bits…"_

Carl flushed heavily, still flustered by having his scantily rump planted firmly into Makoto's lap. Taking a lazy glance at the wall, Carl blanched as they had only seven minutes to make it to the Kagura's office.

"Madame, we have to hur- MADAME!" Makoto had taken advantage of Carl's panic to blow a moist breath of hot air at the junction of his neck, smirking hungrily as his shocked baby blues met with her smoky hazel orbs.

"Don't worry Carl, we're not gonna be late."

"How can you be so certAIN?!" Makoto had quickly repositioned Carl so that she could hold him bridal style as she speed blitzed her way to the perverted Intelligence head's office.

" _This is gonna be an interesting meeting…"_ Kagura smirked at the sight of a cocky beast kin setting down a dizzy bishonen crossdresser. "So you two love birds, what's this I hear about there being no physical side to your relationship? Don't worry, because the Black Knight of Love is here to give ya plenty of advice on how to find your way to complete satisfaction…"

 **2½ hours later…**

Local authorities still have no explanation for how Colonel Kagura Mutsuki literally flew from his office in the 13th hierarchal city of Kagutsuchi to the center of the 2nd hierarchal city of Iwatsuchi, but many still theorize that he simply pissed off one woman too many…

 **AN:** Now then, what had happened to sweet innocent Carl you ask? He's had to live with Makoto (all the while crossdressing as a sexy maid) for nearly three months, which has finally caused him to discover his sassy side.

Major thanks to NoOneImportantHere for his constant support, and to Cocytus for his lovely compliments, my mask is off to both of you (don't worry Cocytus, I WILL be writing much more Carl x Makoto for the foreseeable future). Thanks to anyone who has given me feedback, I will be checking the poll on my profile at the end of the week, if I get enough positive votes… I will be writing a story called "Friendly Outings" that will be a Makoto centric fic, detailing the various outings alluded to in this story from her POV. Please drop by and cast a vote! Sincere thank yous to everyone who has given me feedback, you people are the highlight of my life and make everything feel that much better. This _is_ the last chapter of this story… _but_ I am thinking of doing a citrusy sequel taking place the night of April 18th, when sexual contact is allowed i.e. when the three months are up (anyone get why I chose that date? If you do, Rachel will be sent a couple million cookies from me on the next instalment XDANTE1's Blazblue Talk Show when the opportunity arrives ;D) tell me what you think of that in a review or a PM please. Again, thank you all and R &R if you feel like it… see ya in my next fic!


End file.
